


Kakashi’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by MafiaPirateShinigamiOtaku



Category: Gintama, Naruto
Genre: also this is set after the silver soul arc, first fic! have absolutely no idea what i'm doing though, i hope you have fun reading this?, including the manga, so spoiler alert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafiaPirateShinigamiOtaku/pseuds/MafiaPirateShinigamiOtaku
Summary: “Gin-san, Kagura-chan! We have more important problems to deal with!” the boy, supposedly named Patsuan, yelled. The trio looked back down at Kakashi. Kakashi looked back at them.Hatake Kakashi was really not having a good day.---------------------------------------------------------------In short, Kakashi gets sent to the Gintama universe
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Kakashi’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

You know that feeling you get when you know that something isn’t going to go right? Like you feel like that new series that you were going to start reading is going to be a huge disappointment, or you weren’t going to see that dog you always passed by on the way to the office? Or when you wake up knowing that This Day Will Not Be One That You Will Like?

In short, Hatake Kakashi was not having a good day. 

Exhibit A: someone decided that setting a tree next to the Hokage’s house on fire was a fun way to pass time. Coincidently, Kakashi had left his window open that night because the spring breeze was refreshing (and if it also made his ANBU guards twitchy, well…). The wind in this area was also blowing south-east, which was also coincidently the side the open window was on. This set of happy circumstances led to the not-so-happy awakening of the Rokudaime via the thick smell of smoke – followed by the fire sprinkler and alarm turning on. He suspected that this was Genma’s way of getting back at him for purposely giving his ANBU guards (ie. Genma) grey hairs, but it was too late to find any evidence now.

Exhibit B: a wonderful fact was discovered that morning when Kakashi realized that he had no idea where the main power box was in the house. You know, the same box that would allow him to shut off the fire alarm and the sprinklers? Kakashi would really like to say that he spent a long while looking for it but in reality it took him an embarrassingly short time to decide that he would rather short circuit the entire house than spend another second under the sprinklers. After getting soaked by the sprinklers, all Kakashi wanted to do was have a warm bath. Which was very unfortunate as he fried his water heater just a few minutes ago.

(Another fun fact is that electrical technicians are highly requested in Konoha and it would take a week for them to come and fix it.)

Exhibit C: he bumped into a Very Angry Iruka-sensei on his way to the bookstore. He thought that Iruka-sensei would ignore him, but nooo - he couldn’t be that lucky, could he? So instead of scanning for any new (porn) books, he got dragged by the ear by a furiously yelling Iruka-sensei to his office. He really couldn’t tell you what Iruka-sensei was mad about - but he sure was pissed off. 

Exhibit D: Kakashi already knew that he wouldn’t like what Shikamaru was about to say when the young man came up to him with a sympathetic expression on his face. Then he opened his mouth to say the words that he was dreading to hear; ‘Naruto’ and ‘Team 7 mission’. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his kids – hell they even became something like family to each other after the war – but all missions with team 7 tend to go Very Wrong. 

Like the time they went for a diplomatic mission to Ame but ended up tangling themselves with a group of Incredibly Unstable shinobi who worshipped the Uchiha clan. Or like when they went on a border patrol but ended up fighting someone who was experimenting on boars to make them invincible. Hell, even their first ever C-rank became an A-rank due to circumstances going from worse to Worse. The point is, ALL their missions ALWAYS go wrong – but since Naruto requests it and none of them can physically deny him anything if he pulls out his puppy dog eyes (and his extensive blackmail on each of them) – they always end up going.

This time, Naruto and Sasuke were returning from their mission when the former spotted a few rocks with designs in ink. They decided to creep closer and found a huge seal with a radius as wide as Sasuke was tall. For some god forsaken reason, the blond seal master decided that this would be a perfect opportunity for a Team 7 mission as “they haven’t spent time together in a while, Sensei!” with complete (voluntary) ignorance to the fact that Team 7 missions are the embodiment of Murphy’s law and that seals are notorious for being able to do the most impossible of things.

Simply put, this mission was a ticking time bomb and Kakashi wanted nothing to do with it. Unfortunately, he doesn’t get a say in these things.

Which leads him to their current situation.

“Here’s the spot!” Naruto exclaims, coming to a stop in front of a large clearing and throwing his arms wide open. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura come to a stop right behind him and lo and behold – encompassing the range of the entire clearing is a worn-down seal.

“Is there any chance of this still working? It looks ancient.” Sakura squats down to take a look at the part of the seal nearest to her, making sure not to touch any part of it.

“I’m not entirely sure, when Sasuke used his Sharingan he said that there was chakra in the seal but –“

“It moved oddly, different to Naruto’s seals” Sasuke interrupts. Naruto gives him a nasty look that he pretends not to notice. Kakashi sighs, sometimes it’s like they didn’t grow up at all from when they were snot-nosed pre-teens. 

“Well ya, like the bastard said, the chakra in the seal apparently moves differently than in mine. I also have never seen seal patterns like this before so I’m not too sure what to think of this.”

“Maa, If I’m correct, these should be Uzushio seals. They look a lot like the ones Kushina-san would work on.” Kakashi pipes in “Though they look like they’re at least a hundred years old.”

Sakura stands back up and claps her hand together, “So we have an ancient Uzushio seal with an unknown purpose in the middle of Konoha territory that we probably can’t remove” she turns to face the rest of Team 7 “Any ideas?”.

“I’ll circle the seal with my chakra, I shouldn’t activate it if I’m careful enough and we’ll get to know roughly what the seal is for.” Sasuke suggested. 

“Now wait a minute here, emoduck mcgee, I’m the seal master here – not you. I’ll do this.” 

Sasuke’s eye twitched. “I’m sorry, but last time I checked I’m not the one who has such crap chakra control that they can’t even make a normal clone”

“Boys,” Sakura warned, “Shut up.” She turned around to look at Kakashi, “Kakashi-sensei?”

Kakashi sighed, “I’ll do it, I have the most experience with Uzushio seals. To be extra safe, Sasuke can guide me with his sharingan so that I don’t accidently activate it.”

Sasuke smirked at Naruto while the latter glared back at him, before walking closer to Kakashi. Kakashi himself kneeled on the ground before the seal on one knee before looking up at Sasuke. The latter nodded back with his activated sharingan. Kakashi then slowly poured a bit of his chakra into the seal.

And of course, that’s when everything went wrong. 

A flash of bright white light lit up the clearing before Kakashi was pulled forcefully into the middle of the seal. Symbols began appearing on his body starting from his limbs.

“KAKASHI-SENSEI!” His students yelled, trying to get in the seal, before being repelled by an invisible barrier.

The seal began to pulse and glow with a strange blue light while Kakashi felt dizzier and dizzier, with the only thing he was able to hear cries of his own name. He closed his eyes, trying to steady himself, when everything seemed to stop. 

He couldn’t hear his student’s yells, nor feel the crushing weight of the seal, nor see the bright glow surrounding the area from behind his eyelids. When he opened his eyes, everything was pitch black. He felt weightless – before gravity suddenly took a hold of him, slamming him onto a hard surface.

He opened his eyes in shock (when had he closed them again?) to an unfamiliar ceiling, before three even more unfamiliar faces came into view. A girl with orange hair and sharp eyes, a boy with black hair and warm eyes and a man with hair a lighter shade than his and dead fish eyes. He heard a large animal nearby as well. Kakashi tensed as the girl opened her mouth.

“Gin-chan, is this your brother?”

“Don’t be stupid, how could handsome Gin-chan be related to this old man.”

“Gin-san, your hair is the same colour as his.”

“But he doesn’t have a perm, so obviously he’s old.”

“So if we straighten your hair, you would become old? Patsuan, go ask Anego for a hair straightener.”

“Oi, oi, like you can tame my hair with a simple hair straightener.”

“Gin-san, Kagura-chan! We have more important problems to deal with!” the boy, supposedly named Patsuan, yelled. The trio looked back down at Kakashi. Kakashi looked back at them.

Hatake Kakashi was really not having a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! It's my first fic. I started writing this with a different goal in mind but after finishing Gintama I decided that I would like to add my two cents into the fandom. Hope you enjoy! - I would appreciate any feedback as well!
> 
> PS: Those missions that Team 7 supposedly went on are made up  
> PPS: This is set a while after the 4th war. Kakashi is about 30/31.


End file.
